Take and Fake/Images
Titlecard-Take and Fake.jpg TakeAndFake001.jpg TakeAndFake002.jpg TakeAndFake003.jpg TakeAndFake004.jpg TakeAndFake005.jpg TakeAndFake006.jpg TakeAndFake007.jpg TakeAndFake008.jpg TakeAndFake009.jpg TakeAndFake010.jpg TakeAndFake011.jpg TakeAndFake012.jpg TakeAndFake013.jpg TakeAndFake014.jpg TakeAndFake015.jpg TakeAndFake016.jpg TakeAndFake017.jpg TakeAndFake018.jpg TakeAndFake019.jpg TakeAndFake020.jpg TakeAndFake021.jpg TakeAndFake022.jpg TakeAndFake023.jpg TakeAndFake024.jpg TakeAndFake025.jpg TakeAndFake026.jpg TakeAndFake027.jpg TakeAndFake028.jpg TakeAndFake029.jpg TakeAndFake030.jpg TakeAndFake031.jpg TakeAndFake032.jpg TakeAndFake033.jpg TakeAndFake034.jpg TakeAndFake035.jpg TakeAndFake036.jpg|Hey, Timmy! Your mom and I got invitations to Trixie Tang's costume party! TakeAndFake037.jpg|I'm going as your mom! TakeAndFake038.jpg|And I'm going as your dad! TakeAndFake039.jpg TakeAndFake040.jpg TakeAndFake041.jpg TakeAndFake042.jpg TakeAndFake043.jpg TakeAndFake044.jpg TakeAndFake045.jpg TakeAndFake046.jpg TakeAndFake047.jpg TakeAndFake048.jpg TakeAndFake049.jpg TakeAndFake050.jpg TakeAndFake051.jpg TakeAndFake052.jpg TakeAndFake053.jpg TakeAndFake054.jpg TakeAndFake055.jpg TakeAndFake056.jpg TakeAndFake057.jpg TakeAndFake058.jpg TakeAndFake059.jpg TakeAndFake060.jpg TakeAndFake061.jpg TakeAndFake062.jpg TakeAndFake063.jpg TakeAndFake064.jpg TakeAndFake065.jpg|I need a good disguise for Trixie's costume party. TakeAndFake066.jpg|You should try my new iFake. It works just like the Fake-i-fier. With just the push of a button, you can morph into anything you want! TakeAndFake067.jpg TakeAndFake068.jpg TakeAndFake069.jpg TakeAndFake070.jpg TakeAndFake071.jpg TakeAndFake072.jpg TakeAndFake073.jpg TakeAndFake074.jpg TakeAndFake075.jpg TakeAndFake076.jpg|Not only the iFake can morph you into anything you want, but it can also play cool music, too! TakeAndFake077.jpg TakeAndFake078.jpg TakeAndFake079.jpg TakeAndFake080.jpg TakeAndFake081.jpg TakeAndFake082.jpg TakeAndFake083.jpg TakeAndFake084.jpg TakeAndFake085.jpg TakeAndFake086.jpg TakeAndFake087.jpg TakeAndFake088.jpg TakeAndFake089.jpg TakeAndFake090.jpg TakeAndFake091.jpg TakeAndFake092.jpg TakeAndFake093.jpg TakeAndFake094.jpg TakeAndFake095.jpg TakeAndFake096.jpg TakeAndFake097.jpg TakeAndFake098.jpg TakeAndFake099.jpg|I am Rex Perfection! TakeAndFake100.jpg TakeAndFake101.jpg TakeAndFake102.jpg TakeAndFake103.jpg TakeAndFake104.jpg TakeAndFake105.jpg TakeAndFake106.jpg TakeAndFake107.jpg TakeAndFake108.jpg TakeAndFake109.jpg TakeAndFake110.jpg TakeAndFake111.jpg TakeAndFake112.jpg TakeAndFake113.jpg TakeAndFake114.jpg TakeAndFake115.jpg|Yikes! Mr. Crocker is here! TakeAndFake116.jpg TakeAndFake117.jpg TakeAndFake118.jpg TakeAndFake119.jpg TakeAndFake120.jpg TakeAndFake121.jpg TakeAndFake122.jpg TakeAndFake123.jpg|Nice costume, snobbish bratty rich girl! TakeAndFake124.jpg TakeAndFake125.jpg|Hey! Calm down! Where are you taking us! We were only making a little joke! It was only a joke! That's all it was! Don't you people have a sense of humor? TakeAndFake126.jpg TakeAndFake127.jpg TakeAndFake128.jpg|Everyone here has a costume. The fountain is a costume, too! TakeAndFake129.jpg TakeAndFake130.jpg TakeAndFake131.jpg TakeAndFake132.jpg TakeAndFake133.jpg TakeAndFake134.jpg TakeAndFake135.jpg TakeAndFake136.jpg TakeAndFake137.jpg TakeAndFake138.jpg TakeAndFake139.jpg TakeAndFake140.jpg TakeAndFake141.jpg|Everyone's costume is just so lame! TakeAndFake142.jpg TakeAndFake143.jpg TakeAndFake144.jpg|Wow! Who is that mysterious person? TakeAndFake145.jpg TakeAndFake146.jpg TakeAndFake147.jpg TakeAndFake148.jpg TakeAndFake149.jpg TakeAndFake150.jpg TakeAndFake151.jpg TakeAndFake152.jpg TakeAndFake153.jpg|Hello, darling! I am Rex Perfection. TakeAndFake154.jpg TakeAndFake155.jpg TakeAndFake156.jpg TakeAndFake157.jpg TakeAndFake158.jpg TakeAndFake159.jpg TakeAndFake160.jpg TakeAndFake161.jpg TakeAndFake162.jpg TakeAndFake163.jpg TakeAndFake164.jpg TakeAndFake165.jpg TakeAndFake166.jpg TakeAndFake167.jpg TakeAndFake168.jpg TakeAndFake169.jpg TakeAndFake170.jpg TakeAndFake171.jpg TakeAndFake172.jpg TakeAndFake173.jpg TakeAndFake174.jpg|The shrimp is so delicious! They won't mind if I took a few! TakeAndFake175.jpg|But there's only one problem. The table holding the shrimp is a costume too! TakeAndFake176.jpg TakeAndFake177.jpg TakeAndFake178.jpg TakeAndFake179.jpg TakeAndFake180.jpg TakeAndFake181.jpg TakeAndFake182.jpg TakeAndFake183.jpg TakeAndFake184.jpg TakeAndFake185.jpg TakeAndFake186.jpg TakeAndFake187.jpg TakeAndFake188.jpg TakeAndFake189.jpg TakeAndFake190.jpg TakeAndFake191.jpg TakeAndFake192.jpg TakeAndFake193.jpg TakeAndFake194.jpg TakeAndFake195.jpg TakeAndFake196.jpg|Uh-oh! It's Chet Ubetcha! TakeAndFake197.jpg TakeAndFake198.jpg|"Sorry about that, Chet." TakeAndFake199.jpg TakeAndFake200.jpg TakeAndFake201.jpg TakeAndFake202.jpg|There you are, Rex! TakeAndFake203.jpg TakeAndFake204.jpg TakeAndFake205.jpg TakeAndFake206.jpg TakeAndFake207.jpg TakeAndFake208.jpg TakeAndFake209.jpg TakeAndFake210.jpg TakeAndFake211.jpg TakeAndFake212.jpg TakeAndFake213.jpg TakeAndFake214.jpg TakeAndFake215.jpg TakeAndFake216.jpg TakeAndFake217.jpg TakeAndFake218.jpg TakeAndFake219.jpg TakeAndFake220.jpg TakeAndFake221.jpg TakeAndFake222.jpg TakeAndFake223.jpg TakeAndFake224.jpg TakeAndFake225.jpg TakeAndFake226.jpg TakeAndFake227.jpg TakeAndFake228.jpg|Guess who's dressed as a disco ball? It's Mr. Bickles! TakeAndFake229.jpg|Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof getting down. TakeAndFake230.jpg TakeAndFake231.jpg TakeAndFake232.jpg TakeAndFake233.jpg TakeAndFake234.jpg TakeAndFake235.jpg TakeAndFake236.jpg TakeAndFake237.jpg TakeAndFake238.jpg TakeAndFake239.jpg TakeAndFake240.jpg TakeAndFake241.jpg TakeAndFake242.jpg|Come on, Rex! TakeAndFake243.jpg|It's almost time for our solo dance! TakeAndFake244.jpg|Everybody clear the dance floor! Rex Perfection and Trixie Tang are dancing solo! TakeAndFake245.jpg TakeAndFake246.jpg TakeAndFake247.jpg TakeAndFake248.jpg TakeAndFake249.jpg TakeAndFake250.jpg TakeAndFake251.jpg TakeAndFake252.jpg TakeAndFake253.jpg TakeAndFake254.jpg TakeAndFake255.jpg TakeAndFake256.jpg TakeAndFake257.jpg TakeAndFake258.jpg TakeAndFake259.jpg TakeAndFake260.jpg TakeAndFake261.jpg TakeAndFake262.jpg TakeAndFake263.jpg TakeAndFake264.jpg TakeAndFake265.jpg TakeAndFake266.jpg TakeAndFake267.jpg TakeAndFake268.jpg TakeAndFake269.jpg TakeAndFake270.jpg TakeAndFake271.jpg TakeAndFake272.jpg TakeAndFake273.jpg TakeAndFake274.jpg TakeAndFake275.jpg TakeAndFake276.jpg TakeAndFake277.jpg TakeAndFake278.jpg TakeAndFake279.jpg TakeAndFake280.jpg TakeAndFake281.jpg|Okay, everyone! It's time to announce the winner of the costume contest! TakeAndFake282.jpg TakeAndFake283.jpg TakeAndFake284.jpg TakeAndFake285.jpg TakeAndFake286.jpg TakeAndFake287.jpg TakeAndFake288.jpg|And the winner is…. TakeAndFake289.jpg|Rex Perfection! TakeAndFake290.jpg TakeAndFake291.jpg TakeAndFake292.jpg TakeAndFake293.jpg TakeAndFake294.jpg TakeAndFake295.jpg TakeAndFake296.jpg TakeAndFake297.jpg TakeAndFake298.jpg TakeAndFake299.jpg TakeAndFake300.jpg TakeAndFake301.jpg TakeAndFake302.jpg TakeAndFake303.jpg TakeAndFake304.jpg TakeAndFake305.jpg TakeAndFake306.jpg TakeAndFake307.jpg TakeAndFake308.jpg TakeAndFake309.jpg TakeAndFake310.jpg|Rex Perfection was Timmy Turner all along? TakeAndFake311.jpg TakeAndFake312.jpg TakeAndFake313.jpg TakeAndFake314.jpg TakeAndFake315.jpg TakeAndFake316.jpg TakeAndFake317.jpg TakeAndFake318.jpg TakeAndFake319.jpg TakeAndFake320.jpg TakeAndFake321.jpg TakeAndFake322.jpg TakeAndFake323.jpg TakeAndFake324.jpg TakeAndFake325.jpg TakeAndFake326.jpg TakeAndFake327.jpg TakeAndFake328.jpg TakeAndFake329.jpg TakeAndFake330.jpg TakeAndFake331.jpg TakeAndFake332.jpg TakeAndFake333.jpg TakeAndFake334.jpg TakeAndFake335.jpg|The truth is, I'm not Trixie at all! TakeAndFake336.jpg TakeAndFake337.jpg|It's me, Tootie! Surprised to see me, Timmy? TakeAndFake338.jpg|Trixie invited me to her party, so I decided to go dressed as her! TakeAndFake339.jpg|I knew you were going to be there! TakeAndFake340.jpg|Gimme a smoochie, Timmy! Timmy sends Tootie away.gif TakeAndFake341.jpg TakeAndFake342.jpg TakeAndFake343.jpg TakeAndFake344.jpg TakeAndFake345.jpg TakeAndFake346.jpg TakeAndFake347.jpg|The real Trixie arrives. TakeAndFake348.jpg|I am glad to announce that you guys won the contest for the best costume! The prize for winning the contest is a year's supply of shrimp! TakeAndFake349.jpg|"Hooray!" TakeAndFake350.jpg|All the shrimp I'm going to eat! This was the best costume party ever! TakeAndFake351.jpg TakeAndFake352.jpg TakeAndFake353.jpg|"It's not fair! Why did those people in the fairy costumes win the contest instead of us! I really wanted that shrimp!" TakeAndFake354.jpg|"Trixie, I'm really sorry that I tricked you into thinking that I was Rex Perfection." Category:Image galleries